The Love Between the Rolls
by Xehanort's Heartless
Summary: A multipart saga about young love.
1. Chapter 1

Sully pushed through the layers of man flesh. He loved how the fat rippled all the way down jelly's voluptuous body. The way the drops of hot sweat cascaded down those very ripples he longed to grope.

He had waited so long for this moment. Jelly rushed toward him, in all of his obese glory. They ran into each other, bouncing backwards. They laughed, feeling like they were at a sumo wrestling match.

Stroking sully's back, jelly calmed him down and helped him catch his breath. The running was a bit much for him. But all was ok now, because they were finally going to be together. They had everything they needed - coffee, pizza, french fries, donuts, beer, and each other.

Embracing, jelly pushed sully back on the king sized bed and went to give him the time of his life. Instead he went around sully the wrong way, and ended up falling on him. Sul started wheezing and Jelly realized his lungs were obstructed. Clearly they were going to have to do a better job of getting their love making started.

Sully stood up. It was his turn. He longed to be between those layers of lucious, fatty masses. To smell the odor of decaying rats and garbage. To see if their were any left over candy bars, or pie crumbs. He needed jelly and he needed him now.


	2. Chapter 2

He had all but accomplished the impossible. He had survived another day. Sully considered each day an adventure, because he never expected to make it through to the next. He had been told years before that he needed to lose at least 100 pounds being 357 pounds already. But he felt just fine with his diet of gallon sized bags of chips, steak burritos supreme, nachos supreme, extra crispy fried chicken, gobs and gobs ice cream and juicy, delicious steak.

All was fine in the love department his darling jelly didn't care how sully looked. He didn't think sully was fat at all, more like voluptuous. If anything, the large rolls were a serious turn on.

They had never successfully made love though they had come close once, but now they were happy just to be able to fit in the king-sized bed together -- without one or the other rolling out and down the hall.

The second they walked in the door everyday, the clothes would come off.

'Clothes, Who needs them' sully would grumble. He was quite the exhibitionist, and LOVED exposing his manhood in front of open windows.

Every so often he would sit on the balcony, baring his beefy flesh for all to see. It was during these times that jelly would come out and spread butter on Sul's bare shoulders and lick it off. They referred to that as butter shots, they're variation on "body shots." Instead of drinking the vodka, he would dowse sully with it, and watch it slowly ripple over Sully's massive stomach. The vodka glistened on his creamy, corpulent skin.

Typically, each night would be topped off with 15 courses, and a jelly/sully romp in the hay, for desert. Like the plight of the every man, oral pleasure came few and far between. Jelly suffered from erectile dysfunction due to his passion pole getting caught in the door of an ice cream truck as a teenager. Sully too had problems. He suffered from respiratory difficulties on most days, so sucking anything besides a good lobster tail seemed to be quite the task.

Still, there love persevered, and they dreamt of one day..one day when they might finally be able to fit, and come together, as one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sully moaned. He had spent the last 3 hours in sexual agony. He tried to remove himself from Jelly's asshole, but it hadn't worked out. Could his penis have gotten thicket, he wondered? When he and Jelly first got together it was roughly 8 inches thick, and 4 inches long. But since then, he had put on an additional 150 pounds. He hadn't considered the possibility that some of the fat could travel to that area. Oh well, it didn't matter. Being stuck inside his lover was a huge turn on. Jelly had fall asleep 30 seconds after sully entered him, but sully was used to that. Since he was such a large man, he couldn't really do much thrusting. He spent most of the time just sitting there, admiring his fat and staring at jelly's ass. Sometimes he would take videos and put them on youtube. There homemade porn had seemed to develop a cult following, or something. Sully was distracted, lost in thought. He looked over at the clock. Noon already? he hadn't had his second lunch yet, and jelly had to be woken up so they could grab some more food before there love making resumed. Sully punched jelly in the arm and the fat moved from side to side. He didn't feel it. Sully punched jelly's gut, and still - there was no response. Sully grabbed the candy bar off the table and waved it in front of jelly's nose. Instantly, his eyes opened and he wolfed down the candy bar.

"That was mine lover" sully said

"I know but i was hungry and it wasn't like you were eating it already, you know i dont rip the food out of your mouth...anymore" jelly mumbled in a sleepy haze.  
Jelly started reaching around his body, looking for something. He found what he was looking for in between his fourth and fifth stomach's. A 3-day old burrito, it still looked good, and somewhat fresh, and hardly even moldy. He passed it to sully. This has to make up for the candy, he thought. "take it"

Sully stared at it and started chomping away, "where's the sour cream!?" he could barely get the words out, and each time the food kept falling down his face.

"I thought you said you didn't?" sully asked

"I wanted to save it for a special occasion. It's been so long since i've been able to do it..." he looked down, tears were welling up in his eye fat.

"I told you it's okay, I have enough for the both of us. And some day, when I'm able to thrust, my passion pole might be stimulated enough to produce it regularly." sully sighed as he ran his hands through his lovers stringy hair.

"Here sul, take it." Jelly removed the cup of thick white fluid from the refrigerator. It was dated June 13th 2005. That date was important to him. It was one of the last days he had been able to cum, and this cup was tribute to that wonderful night, when he had his lover in his arms, and his stomach wasn't completely blocking his entrance into homosexual-heaven.

Sully looked at jelly, this was a moment they were having. He knew how much these cups of jizz meant to jelly, and the fact that he wanted to share it with him was...too much for him. He sobbed and sobbed for 13 seconds. That was about the length of time sex with jelly used to last. He grabbed the cup and poured the white fluid on his burrito. He dipped his finger in it and ran it over his lips. "Mmm, still creamy."n his burrito. He dipped his finger in it and ran it over his lips. "Mmm, still creamy." 


End file.
